


(It’s not) The end of the world

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, Series Finale, Sterek goes canon, alternative ending, at least for me
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: "Z daleka dobiegły go coraz wyraźniejsze odgłosy walki, więc instynktownie przyspieszył tempa, nadal jednak rozglądając się dookoła, gorączkowo go szukając. Jeśli nigdzie go nie było, to znaczy że przeżył, prawda?"... czyli alternatywne zakończenie finałowego odcinka serialu.





	(It’s not) The end of the world

Bał się, że nie zdąży.

Ściskał mocno w ramionach słoik wypełniony ciemnoszarym proszkiem, biegnąc przed siebie tak szybko, jakby ziemia paliła mu się pod nogami. Rozglądał się po drodze na wszystkie strony, jednak szkolne korytarze, które nie tak dawno codziennie przemierzał, były ciche i puste. Powtarzał sobie, że wbiegł tylnym wejściem, od strony biblioteki, że przecież cała walka odbyłaby się w zupełnie innej części szkoły. 

Co prawda minął kilka leżących na podłodze zakrwawionych ciał, jednak żadne z nich nie należało do nikogo z jego przyjaciół. Nie zatrzymywał się, żeby bardziej dokładnie je obejrzeć, bo nie miał sekundy do stracenia; obiecał sobie jednak, że jeśli jakimś cudem przeżyją dzisiejszą noc, wróci żeby je zbadać. 

Czysta, zawodowa ciekawość. 

Z daleka dobiegły go coraz wyraźniejsze odgłosy walki, więc instynktownie przyspieszył tempa, nadal jednak rozglądając się dookoła, gorączkowo go szukając. Jeśli nigdzie go nie było, to znaczy że przeżył, prawda? 

Nie mógł dopuścić do siebie innego scenariusza, który wkradał się właśnie do jego najczarniejszych myśli.

\- Błagam, przeżyj. – Wyszeptał, po czym pobiegł co tchu w kierunku biblioteki. 

*

Patrzył z przerażeniem na Scotta, który oddychał ciężko, starając się oprzeć o znajdujące się za nim schodki. Nie przypominał nawet samego siebie, z zakrwawioną twarzą i okaleczonymi oczami, nie mogąc zmusić swojego pogrążonego w bólu ciała do uleczenia własnego wzroku. 

Stiles poczuł jak ogarnia go panika, nie wiedząc nawet jak mógłby mu pomóc. Niemal nie słyszał Lydii i Malii, próbujących uspokoić Scotta, nie słyszał nawet własnego głosu, który powtarzał po nich dokładnie te same słowa: „Skup się, Scott, no dalej!”. Nie słyszał nawet jak za ich plecami cicho otworzyły się drzwi. 

Instynktownie tylko wyczuł jego obecność, jednak nie był w stanie zmusić się, aby odwrócić wzrok od swojego przyjaciela, swojego brata. Poczuł jednak jak atak paniki momentalnie się oddalił, a serce znowu zaczęło bić wolniejszym rytmem. 

Ich dłonie splotły się w mocnym uścisku, którego tak bardzo Stiles właśnie potrzebował. Czuł na sobie jego badawczy wzrok, sprawdzający czy przypadkiem nie został nigdzie ranny. Stiles odważył się zerknąć na ich splecione dłonie, jednak bał się spojrzeć gdziekolwiek indziej; bał się że zobaczy krew, rany i cierpienie. Atak paniki mógłby wrócić w ułamku sekundy, a nie mógł teraz do tego dopuścić. Skupiał się na oddychaniu i powtarzaniu jak mantrę „Jest bezpieczny, jest bezpieczny, jest bezpieczny…”. 

Kiedy Scott wreszcie otworzył oczy, Stiles wreszcie głęboko odetchnął. 

Byli cali i żywi, musiał skupić się właśnie na tym. Z całą resztą sobie poradzą. Teraz ważniejszy był dotyk ciepłej, miękkiej dłoni, niczym obietnica bezpieczeństwa.

Na razie musiało mu to wystarczyć.

*

Stali na wzgórzu wznoszącym się nad Beacon Hills, obserwując pogrążone w głębokim śnie miasto, nieświadome dramatycznych zdarzeń które rozegrały się zaledwie kilka godzin temu. Nadchodził świt, a grafitowy kolor nieba powoli zmieniał się ku szaro-różowemu, który pojawia się tuż zanim słońce wstanie nad horyzontem. Choć nie zmrużyli tej nocy oka, nie chcieli zasnąć, aby odpocząć. Nie chcieli tracić na sen ani chwili, którą mogli spędzić razem. 

Miał na sobie jego skórzaną kurtkę, pachnącą delikatnie świeżymi, sportowymi perfumami. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy uzależnił się od tego zapachu na tyle, że czuł go ze sobą wszędzie, dokładnie jak teraz. 

\- Powinieneś się przespać, Stiles. Już ledwie widzisz na oczy. 

Przewrócił oczami, po czym pokręcił głową i spojrzał w bok – Derek wyglądał na niemal tak zmęczonego jak sam się czuł, jednak po raz pierwszy od lat Stiles zobaczył na jego twarzy uśmiech. Szczery, beztroski, choć bardzo zmęczony uśmiech. 

Nie mógł go nie odwzajemnić. 

Niechętnie odwrócił wzrok ponownie w kierunku miasta, instynktownie wypatrując jakiegoś zagrożenia. Wiedział, że jeszcze trochę czasu minie, zanim ten ciągły niepokój zniknie z jego myśli. 

\- Ciągle mam wrażenie, że to nie koniec. Że tak naprawdę wygraliśmy bitwę, a nie wojnę. 

\- To nie jest koniec. – Przytaknął Derek. – Ale przynajmniej dzięki nam to nie koniec świata. 

Brunet westchnął głęboko, po czym położył się na wilgotnej trawie, patrząc na zmieniające kolory niebo. Stiles położył się obok i dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak cała adrenalina i stres ostatnich tygodni opuszcza jego ciało, które stawało się coraz bardziej ociężałe. Ciepło bijące od ciała Dereka leżącego kilka cali od niego wcale nie pomagało zachować przytomności umysłu.

Właściwie mógłby jednak pójść spać.

\- Wygraliśmy wojnę, niech to do ciebie dotrze, Stiles. Chociaż Monroe na pewno wróci, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. – Głos Dereka był kojący, choć jego słowa nie napawały optymizmem. –Wróci nie raz czy nie dwa, ale damy sobie z nią radę. Dokładnie tak, jak zawsze dawaliśmy sobie ze wszystkim radę. 

Stiles westchnął, po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę Dereka. Wiedział że ma rację, jednak po raz pierwszy wizja walki nie napawała go przerażeniem. 

\- Czyli jak, razem? 

Brunet pokręcił głową i zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Stilesa, którego senna, zmęczona twarz skąpana była w pierwszych promieniach wschodzącego słońca. Sięgnął i ujął jego dłoń, zamykając ją w ciepłym, bezpiecznym uścisku, jak gdyby miał jej już nigdy nie puścić. 

\- Razem.

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek jako endgame musiało się zadziać - jeśli nie w serialu, to chociaż w moim sercu. Dlatego traktuję ten fanfik trochę jako alternatywne zakończenie, a trochę jako wycięte sceny finałowego odcinka - bo może po prostu niektórych z nich nie zauważyliśmy :)
> 
> \-----
> 
> Jeśli chcecie się ze mną skontaktować poza AO3, gorąco zapraszam :) [Mój fanpage na FB](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rogogon/262223163895018), [Tumblr](https://www.rogogon.tumblr.com) i [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/rogogon).


End file.
